fourworldheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Four World Legends (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Legends is an action-paced, adventure, anime, romance and drama FanFiction crossover series. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy **Blizzard *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hinata Hyuga *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Orihime Inoue *Team Kakashi **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai Allies *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue Antagonists *Vangris *Vangris' Illusions ** Locations Celestial Spirit World Terminology Jutsu: *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': ** *'Kekkei Genkai': Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Weapons *Adamantine Armor *Black Kabuto *Black Wing Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Clear Heart Clothing *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *General Franky *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Kitetsu III *Lightning Empress Armor *Magic Clima-Tact *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor *Shusui *Soul Solid *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with four separate verses containing many powerful and veteran characters. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Movies Voice Cast Main Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Stephanie Sheh - Hinaya Hyuga *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Andrew Love - Akainu/Sakazuki *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvel *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Sanji *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Sosuke Aizen *Luci Christian - Nami *Maxey Whitehead - Romeo Conbolt *Micah Solusod - Blizzard *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Rick Keeling - Pantherlily *Robbie Daymond - Vangris *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Andrew T. Chandler - Scorpio *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Didi Archilla - Aries *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu *Garret Storms - Future Rogue Cheney *Heather Walker - Gemi *Jason Douglas - Aokiji/Kuzan *Jarrod Greene - Cobra/Erik *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jessica Cavanagh - Aquarius *John Swasey - Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch - Sasori *Kate Higgins - Lilynette Gingerback *Keith Silverstein - Coyote Starkk *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hosigaki *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Tier Harribel *Lindsay Seidel - Angel/Sorano Aguria *Majken Bullard - Plue *Micah Solusod - Midnight/Macbeth *Michael Johnson - Capricorn *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbairn *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitra Gilga *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Ray Hurd - Kizaru/Borsalino *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Terri Doty - Virgo *Tony Oliver - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Troy Baker - Pain *Vic Mignogna - Nagato *Wilbur Penn - Sagittarius *Will Short - Cancer Category:Four World Heroes Wiki